


Don't Let Me Hurt You

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't follow orders from Cas and everything goes out of wack between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

"First I suggest killing Crowley, you say no. Now you _want to_?" Dean asked. "That was like...out of the friggin' blue, Cas!"

"He _killed_ my family, Dean!" Cas growled.

Dean held his hands up defensively. "I know he did. I know," Dean sighed. "But...just think about this for a minute, alright?"

"Dean, I'm done thinking!" Cas snapped, getting in the other male's personal space.

"Alright, alright," Dean said. "You're not going alone. You know that, right?"

"I don't want you in danger or hurt!" Cas already had the angel blade in his hand.

"You can't just go in fires a blazin'!" Dean scowled. "You'll get killed."

"Then at least I'll die trying!" Castiel snapped back. "You would do the same thing if it was Sam that had been killed!"

Dean glared at him and was gone in a flutter of wings. Dean would kill Crowley himself if need be.

Cas was gone in a flutter of wings and appeared behind Dean. "Dean." He frowned. He felt bad now.

Sam walked out of the bathroom. "Alright. We-" He looked around. "Dean? Castiel?" He couldn't find them then sighed. "Damn angels."

"I messed it up, Cas. Me," Dean growled, having already killed some demons. "I should fix this. Not you."

Cas grabbed Dean by his shoulders and pinned him to the brick wall hard. "They were _my_ brothers! _Not_ yours! You have no business in this!" He growled.

Dean grunted, wincing slightly. "Get off me." Dean said sourly, a fire and anger and hurt flaming inside of him. It took all of his willpower to not attack or hurt Cas.

Cas looked in Dean's eyes. "You will _not_ kill Crowley on your own! This is my job! Not yours!" He pressed Dean's against the wall harder.

"I said get off!" Dean yelled, shoving Cas of aggressively. "If you're going to kill a demon, let alone the fucking King of Hell, use a God damned demon knife!" Dean was gone in a rough flutter of wings.

Cas hit the other wall and coughed as the wind was knocked out of him when Dean shoved him off. He stood up and went after Dean again. "Dean!"

"If you're going to kill Crowley, kill him!" Dean bit out angrily, gone in a heartbeat and appeared in the motel again.

Cas just stood there and stumbled back a bit. He was hurt and couldn't believe Dean snapped at him like that.

Dean went into one of the empty bedrooms and trembled, locking the door as tears fell down his paled face. Dean fell to his knees, letting out a painful whimper of regret. Cas must hate him entirely now!

Cas swallowed back his tears then disappeared in a flutter of wings. He appeared in the motel, grabbed the knife then disappeared again. He showed up at Crowley's place, killing demons upon his arrival.

Crowley turned around in his swivel chair when he heard wings, expecting Dean but saw Cas. "Hi, Cassie." the King of Hell grinned.

Castiel scowled. "You killed my family, Crowley." The angel growled, gripping the demon knife tightly in his hand.

"Actually that was your pal, Dean," Crowley said. "My demons, however, killed Gabriel. I don't do the dirty work."

"Why did you have them killed?!" Cas yelled.

"I don't like angels," Crowley said. "Fine. I won't kill anymore of them. Alright?"

"It won't fix what you've already done!"

"And neither will throwing a temper tantrum, Cas." Crowley scolded.

Cas narrowed his eyes and growled.

Crowley held up his hands defensively. "You're mad. Alright. I get it. And you want to kill me. I'd rather not die, though."

"Well, you don't get what you want. Just like I'm not getting my family back!" Cas snapped.

"Dean and Sam don't have their parents and you don't see them coming after me and trying to kill me." Crowley shrugged.

"That's because you didn't kill their family." Cas was now sidetracked by talking and not focused on killing Crowley.

"It was still a demon." Crowley shrugged.

"But you're not the demon that killed their parents. That was Azazel." Cas rolled his eyes.

Cas wasn't so fierce anymore, Crowley saw, so the demon relaxed. He shrugged. "I know."

Cas sighed. "Then why did you bring them up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We were talking about family here, Cas." Crowley said matter-of-factly.

Cas nodded. "So, you killed my family because you don't like angels?"

"Well, mainly Lucifer but he jumps all over down there that I just can't get to him." Crowley said.

"Then why did you attack Gabriel, Balthazar, and Anna?" Cas tilted his head.

"To get Lucifer mad," Crowley shrugged. "I guess it didn't work."

"You guessed?!" Castiel growled, eyes filled with anger.

"And you're mad again." Crowley swallowed.

"I'm more than mad!" Castiel grabbed Crowley by his jacket and threw him against the wall.

"Ow!" Crowley grunted. "That wasn't nice, Cassie." the demon glared.

"My name is _Castiel_!!" He picked Crowley up again and kicked him to another wall.

Crowley grunted, spitting out blood. "You bastard." he growled.

"This probably isn't near the pain that Gabriel felt when your demons ripped him apart!" Cas walked over and grabbed Crowley up.

Crowley grunted. "Note to self," he murmured. "Don't piss an angel off." Now he was being a little smartass.

"You're the King of Hell. You should have figured that out a long time ago!" Cas kept looking in Crowley's eyes with anger, not noticing the angel blade in the demon's hand.

Crowley went to stab the angel but Cas was too quick. Even for him! Crowley hissed in pain as the angel turned and snapped his elbow back.

Castiel growled at Crowley then held the demon knife to his throat.

"This is a change in things," Crowley sneered at the furious angel. Crowley looked up, hearing a crack of thunder. "Sounds like your boyfriend is distressed."

Castiel sighed. "I will be back for you." He let Crowley go and disappeared in a flutter of wings. He appeared infront of his mate. "Dean."

"I don't want a fucking pity party," Dean growled, eyes shut and body angled away from him. "Go kill Crowley and just leave me."

Cas felt something hard hit him in the chest, making him stumble back. It was hurt. He looked down then disappeared in a rough flutter of wings. "Crowley." He looked around, but didn't find him. "Crowley!" He yelled.

There was suddenly a strangled yell from the other room, followed by a flutter of wings. Crowley was dead with a demon knife jammed in his throat.

Cas ran into the other room and looked at Crowley on the floor.

Dean was in the locked bedroom again, sitting in the same exact position as before.

Cas looked around then pulled out the demon knife. He wiped it off then looked around.

Dean didn't move when he heard the flutter of wings. He knew it was Cas. Dean didn't open his eyes. He just stayed still, face buried in his knees. He messed everything up. Cas would probably bitch him out and then leave and never come back. That's what Dean feared. Though...there's was no hate radiating off his mate.

Castiel looked at Dean and swallowed. He knew Dean had killed Crowley. He didn't hate him, but he was a bit upset. "Dean."

Dean didn't respond, just feeling gears bud in his eyes again. _Here comes the bitching._ Dean thought silently to himself.

"You knew that I wanted to do this alone. You knew that."

"You were chatting," Dean rasped. "He was going to kill you. I wanted him dead. You can always bring him back and you can kill him yourself."

"You were watching me?" Cas tilted his head.

"I felt you stalling, Cas." Dean said.

Cas clenched his jaw together.

"What? I can't help it!" Dean muttered.

"You could have ignored me."

"Didn't wanna," Dean shook his head. "Was worried."

"I can take care of myself! I was going to kill him, Dean!" Cas yelled.

Dean winced at Cas's harsh tone, tears breaching his eyes. Cas hated him.

"Dean, I take care of myself!" Cas kept his harsh tone. "And don't you dare fly off!"

Dean whimpered, screwing his eyes shut and refused to speak now or look at his angry mate.

"I don't know what in the hell you were thinking go after Crowley when I told you _not_ to!" Cas grabbed Dean by his jacket and pressed him against the wall. "I told you that _I_ would handle it! _I_ would kill him!"

Dean grunted, shaking slightly. "S-Sorry..." he whimpered, eyes down on floor.

"You were told to stay away! You could have been hurt or...or worse." Castiel loosened his grip and looked at Dean with sad and hurt eyes.

"I wasn't, though," Dean said hoarsely. "I knew what I was doing..."

Cas shook his head then backed off. "You could have been killed and that would have been my fault along with the other angel murders! Those were my fault too! I could have stopped you! I could have taken your place!"

"I knew what I was doing!" Dean suddenly snapped hotly, pushing Cas off him, blinking tears away. Dean shook his head. "He wouldn't have let you. You're not a Hell angel or whatever I am."

Cas fell back to the floor and looked down. He had just been shoved to the ground by Dean. Sure, he would pin Dean to the wall, but he would _never_ , not _ever_ , shove Dean to the ground like he was nothing...like his mate just did to him.

Dean looked at Cas in horror, tears falling down face. Dean felt terrible. His mouth was dry and he couldn't speak. Dean was gone in a heartbeat. He didn't know where. Just away from Cas for now. He didn't want to hurt Cas again. Dean just needed to simmer down.

Cas gulped back his tears and sat up. He whimpered then stood up slowly, but a bit unsteady. He felt some arms wrap around his waist and keep him up. He knew it was Sam.


End file.
